


[带卡]修仙

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-20 11:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. 未亡人

魔门宗主为了修炼一门新功法，要与一位雷系单灵根的修士结为道侣，点名道姓的让木叶宗将他们的金丹真人鹿惊交给他。

这毫不客气的架势，比起结亲更像是结仇寻衅。

明眼人一看就知道，那位魔门宗主已有化神期修为，鹿惊只是金丹期修士，双方差着两个境界，说是双修，实为采补。道侣不过是明面上的说法，要是真把鹿惊真人送过去，八成会沦为那名魔修的炉鼎，熬不过几年便早早殒命。

「真是岂有此理！」鹿惊乃是木叶宗宗主的亲传弟子，饶是水门向来脾性温和，也被激起了真火。他气的倒不是魔门宗主这无礼的要求，而是几位宗门长老为了不开罪那名魔修，竟然真的筹谋着准备将鹿惊送过去。

在他们看来，区区一个金丹期的修士，只管喂了丹药送去，正好能在魔宗埋下一颗钉子，逼迫他时时从宗主身边传回消息。至于鹿惊的死活，他们并不关心，反而认为水门过于妇人之仁，配不上宗主之位。

当然，为了维护宗门尊严，明面上他们会宣布鹿惊真人不堪受辱，自戕身亡，暗地里再悄悄将人改名换姓送到魔门宗主身边。想来那名魔修得了人，也会睁一只眼闭一只眼，不至于闹得他们颜面扫地。

水门收了三个徒弟，活下来的只有这一个，明知此行凶多吉少，他无论如何都不肯放人：「我明日便去求见前宗主，若是他肯帮忙……」

「不必了，师尊。」面临这种进退两难的状况，鹿惊面上并无忧愁，只有一派平静，「我不会有事，师尊无需为我担忧。」

那位魔门宗主是近几年忽然冒出来的人物，谁也不知他的身世姓名，只知他用着一个「鸢」的假名。他个性乖戾古怪，修为奇高，功法诡异，同阶之内绝无敌手，甚至有传闻说他能像剑修那样越阶挑战。如今灵气匮乏、道法没落，各大宗门之中坐镇的也不过是几位元婴期长老，对他颇为忌惮，一向能避则避。

鹿惊不太担心鸢会把他当做炉鼎，玩腻了便弃置一边。要说缘由……他的后颈微微一痛，掩在衣领下的那片肌肤烫得犹如火烤，全身都涌起了一阵热潮，险些当着师尊的面呻吟出声。他知道自己后颈上的淫纹定然再次显形了，这是间隔千里的鸢在故意作弄他。

数年前，他下山历练，路上救下了一个名叫阿飞的少年。阿飞为了报答他的救命之恩，甘愿为奴为婢，供他驱使。他见阿飞性子天真可爱，也有几分修仙的资质，起了收徒的心思，默许他留在身边，只想着再观察一段时日，摸清了他的心性便收他为徒。

谁知阿飞竟是鸢的一道身外化身，趁他不备给他种下淫纹，折磨得他苦不堪言。那道淫纹是魔门独有的手段，能让贞洁烈女变成淫娃荡妇，也能让情欲淡薄的修士理智尽失，缠着他主动求欢。说来惭愧，双修向来是修为较低的那方受益更多，与鸢的那番纠葛让鹿惊的修为涨了又涨，倒像是他采补了人家一样。他心性正直，不愿靠这种歪门邪道受益，鸢看破了他的心思，每每拿这个嘲讽他，笑他「闭关苦修还不如张开腿让我好好干一干」，说得鹿惊默默无言，又羞又愧。

他决心要与鸢了断这段孽缘，不顾他的挽留丢下他回到宗门。阿飞不过是他的一道身外化身，只有他十之一二的修为，自然拦不住他。他的真身远在千里之外，正在闭关参悟，一时之间分身乏术。鹿惊临行前，他冷笑着威胁道：「你就是今日回去了，总有一天也会回到我身边，到那时我可不会再像这般纵容你。」见鹿惊不为所动，他一咬牙，又接着说，「等你的淫纹发作起来，你还不是照样要回来求我？」

鹿惊冷淡地回敬道：「不劳费心。」没与他多作纠缠。后来淫纹果然数次发作，厉害的时候欲火焚身，烧得他连叫都叫不出声，后穴更是黏湿一片，只渴盼着有什么东西能插进去为他解瘾。鹿惊忍着羞耻自己插进过几根手指，学着鸢的样子在里面轻轻抽动，却始终得不到满足，只能伏在床榻上不停喘息，硬生生地忍过去。这样反复几次，鸢似乎明白这种办法对他无用，又怕真的伤了他的身体，终于放过了他，很是安静了几月。鹿惊本以为他已经对他失了兴趣，结果他原来是想出了新法子，直接向他宗门要人。

尽管被鸢淫辱多次，他对鸢却并无多少恶感。身外化身的性格也是鸢的一部分，他是个喜怒无常的人，同样有天真可爱的一面，折磨他的手段与其说是残忍，不如说像孩童一样执拗任性，只爱在床笫间折腾他，鹿惊实在没办法对他生恨。

「你何必委屈自己。」他表现得越是懂事，水门心中就越是惭愧，「你明明说过，再也不愿和别人结为道侣，他们怎能这样逼你……」

「……」

被他说中心中隐痛，鹿惊的脸色骤然苍白起来。

他曾有过一个道侣，青梅竹马、两小无猜，两人的名字是正经入了册的，也结下了同生共死的契约，共享修为寿命。后来那人为了救他，年纪轻轻便命丧黄泉，临死前强撑着解了契，不让鹿惊为他陪葬。由于修为尚浅，未能修成元婴，连夺舍的机会都没有，肉身消亡后神魂也随之消弭无踪。在他死后，鹿惊像是跟着去了半条命，整颗心被掏空了大半，十数年都未能缓过情伤。他是雷系单灵根，天资优越，不到二十岁就结成金丹，向他示好的人数不胜数，但他彻底死了心，直说自己无意，不愿再与别人结契。

他对自己的道侣确是一心一意，除了他眼里再放不下旁人，自他死后越发清心寡欲，全然一副为他守身的做派，明明解了契却还是死心眼地遵循着当年的契约。不是没有人嘲笑他，年少结伴的道侣，能走到最后的寥寥无几，更不用说他的道侣资质愚钝，就算活了下来，也难陪他继续走下去。不管他们如何说道，鹿惊始终不在身边留人，他相信若是独活于世的换成了那人，他也会做出同样的决定。哪怕阴阳相隔，他们的心意也是相通的。

中了淫纹醒来的隔日清晨，他茫然了好一会儿，心中痛楚难当。尽管并非出自他的本意，他仍然违背了当初结契时的誓言，还在他人面前那般放浪失态，真不知死后有何颜面去和他相见。

他从那时起一日比一日沉默，水门因他这些年受过的苦楚加倍怜惜他，也就更加看不惯宗门对他的逼迫。然而不等他去求前宗主，第二日宗门长老移走了鹿惊的命牌，宣布鹿惊真人不愿委身魔修，羞恼之下自爆元神，擅自决定了他的去留。他们满心以为接下来只给鹿惊喂下丹药，送往魔门便万事无忧，谁知那位魔门宗主竟一刻都等不得，接到消息后匆忙出关，怒气冲冲地找上门来。

几位长老强忍不耐，好声好气地招待了他，将他迎入宗门，又命小童为他奉上灵茶。他转动着茶杯，并没有喝，只在听他们说到鹿惊的死讯时低低地嗤笑了一声。

「自爆元神？」他的语气阴森冰冷，听不出丝毫笑意，修长的手指抚过杯沿，将茶杯轻轻扣在桌上，「本座千挑万选的道侣就这么没了，你们要怎么赔我？」


	2. 强夺人妻

听说鸢亲自找上门来，水门催着鹿惊回到洞府，又为他布下禁制不准他外出，匆匆赶去待客。鸢未必不知道鹿惊这突如其来的死讯背后的盘算，他假作不知过来讨说法，在水门看来，分明是故意寻着由头羞辱木叶宗。不论他究竟意欲何为，他打定主意，绝不会把徒弟交给他做他的炉鼎。

鹿惊因为师尊的维护心下稍暖，不过他知道这次水门注定要失望了。

即便是一宗之主，也无力违抗宗门长老的决定。

鹿惊不想让他为自己烦忧。有些事不好诉之于口，况且他向来不善言辞，于是坐到桌前，准备给师尊留书一封。刚铺了信笺，还未提笔，抬眼便看到了置于桌角的一只小小的檀木镇纸。不同于传统的古朴样式，这只雕成幼犬模样，摇头摆尾、活泼可爱，这份奇巧的心思只一眼便看得人忍俊不禁。

鹿惊出神地望着那只镇纸，那些原本以为已经淡忘了的回忆翻卷沸腾着，瞬息之间席卷而来。

他这些年一直在外游历，一方面是为了历练，另一方面则是因为这间洞府里的陈设布置尽是出自那人之手，睹物思人，这里的每一样旧物都刺得他心上的伤口愈发鲜血淋漓。这只镇纸是当初得知他喜好，由他亲手雕了送给他的。在此之前不知废了多少木料，割得满手都是细小的伤痕，终于得了这么一副成品，他一刻都等不得，兴冲冲地拿来献宝，得了他一顿夸奖才发现自己灰头土脸的，又急匆匆地回去沐浴。那种热诚甜蜜的情意，直到现在回想起来，还让他心尖发颤。

怎么可能再与他人结契？再也不会有他那样的人了……那样的……

师尊劝他换了布置，重新添置一些家什，但他实在舍不得，这些年来一直维持着原貌。只可惜他马上要前往魔宗，宗门大概会将他的洞府分给其他弟子，这些东西也是时候该好好处理了……

鹿惊垂着头默默思索着，却听到师尊留下的禁制被触动，发出了尖锐的示警声，只响了两声便哑了下去。他抬起头，正好看到鸢伸手掀起玉帘，旁若无人地走了进来。

鸢的真身比少年阿飞的身量高得多，脸上覆盖着一张精巧的面具，严密地遮住了上半张脸，只露出一双眼睛。他走动时衣袍翻飞，袍角上密密麻麻的暗紫色魔纹时不时闪过一道流光。

鹿惊万万没想到他能闯进他的洞府，想来这也是宗门长老默许的，不光是默许，恐怕他们还派了人给他引路。他们出卖了他不算，为了讨好这个魔修居然能无耻到这种地步，真是一点脸面都不要了！

怒气上头，鹿惊对待他的态度也就格外的不客气：「你来这里做什么？」

鸢没理他，目光在屋里大略扫了一圈，挑剔地说：「你就住在这种地方？」

这是鹿惊筑基时分得的洞府，那时他还未拜师，自然得不到什么额外优待。这里不仅地方不大，灵气也算不上浓厚，配上他如今金丹真人的身份确实寒酸了些。鹿惊的脾气来得快去得也快，想想不应该迁怒他，他压下烦躁，只道：「不劳费心。」

又是这句话。鸢一听他这么说心头就一阵无名火起，眉头一皱去拉他的手：「行了，我已经让人备好了你的寝宫，比这里好上不知多少倍。你以后只管一心侍奉我，想要什么我都给你……」

他打从有记忆以来就是魔门的下一任继承人，宗门上下敢这么顶撞他的人活不到第二日，几时像这样低声下气讨过别人欢心？也就是见了鹿惊一面便像入了魔障，一心非要得到他，不达目的誓不罢休。

鹿惊后退一步避开了他的手。明明已经做好了准备，他对师尊说的也都是自己没有什么不愿意。他对鸢无爱无恨，和他双修对修行有益，更何况他们双方都是男子，不必像女修那样担忧怀孕生子折损修为，有什么可委屈的？他是这样说服师尊，也是这样说服自己的。忍下去就好了，不管遭遇了什么，忍过去就没事了。

如今听到鸢这么说，他忽然没办法继续忍受了。

他不想离开这里，他不愿意抛弃过去，和别人结为道侣。

「……不。」

「什么？」

鹿惊只觉得一直以来压在心上的沉重负累悄然消失了，整个人都感到了一股难言的轻松。他直视鸢猩红的眼睛，坚决地告诉他：「我不想走，我不想和你结契。」

鸢没有动怒，平静地质问道：「是因为你先前的那个道侣吗？」

鹿惊没有回答，看神情却分明是默认了。鸢不由得冷笑一声，不顾他的反抗强行扯着他来到床边，将他扔到床上，不紧不慢地解着自己的衣服：「那种男人……资质愚钝，悟性奇差，一个筑基期的小修士，也值得你念念不忘？」

感应到他的愤怒，鹿惊颈后的淫纹顿时变得烫热难忍。他闷哼一声，顾不上和鸢争辩，惊慌失措地要从床上起来：「不行！这里不行……」

他的道侣是单火灵根，鹿惊特意为他寻来整块暖玉做成拔步床，触手生温，热而不燥，躺在上面运转灵力，时日久了能温养灵根。这是他送给他的礼物，和这间洞府一样，对鹿惊而言意义是不同的。

「为什么不行？」鸢撕了他的法衣，在他赤裸的脊背上来回抚摸着，又去把玩他的雪白臀肉，修长手指捅进他泛着湿意的嫣红后穴里，直插得鹿惊颤抖不已，「我偏要在这里操你，让你好好分辨分辨，到底是我干你干得爽，还是你的那个道侣？」

「……啊……！」

修仙之人一步步从肉体凡胎修得无垢仙体，鹿惊本就姿容出众，到了金丹期更是冰雕玉砌般的美人，让人只想用情欲将他摧折玷污，把他重新拉回凡尘。淫纹一共有三处，纹样各有不同。一处在后颈，形如铃铛，一处在腿根，纹的是鸢的名字。鸢分开他的大腿，看到第二处淫纹已经浮现在了白腻肌肤上，透着淫靡的桃色。他抚过那道淫纹，声音终于带上了少许笑意：「除了我，你还敢对谁敞开大腿？这里是我的专属，我倒要看看谁敢和我抢……」

「你……你这个……」

鹿惊眼尾泛红，一出声便是断断续续的呻吟，下身紧紧含着鸢的长指，每次抽出时都能带出一股晶莹的淫液。鸢撩开他的一缕银白长发，抓着他的手腕强迫他挺直上身，埋首去舔他胸前的两颗红嫩乳首，阳具抵在他股间戳弄着，还未插入就已经被染得水光淋漓。鹿惊满脸潮红，紧闭双眼，胸膛急剧起伏着，霜白长睫也沾上了少许水珠，鸢看得一阵眼热，胯下肉物又硬了几分。他抽回手把鹿惊抱到自己膝上，让他的两条长腿环住自己的腰，捣开软腻的穴肉，开始在他红润的后穴中肆意进出。

「唔唔……嗯、啊嗯……」

第三处淫纹缓缓显出形状，这一处刻在鹿惊的小腹上，形似女子胞宫，体内被灌入精水时它也会随之亮起，吸收其中精气蕴补主人。鹿惊蹙起眉默默忍耐着，这副隐忍的神态让鸢不禁对他心生怜爱，在他微张的嘴唇上轻啄一下，语气也放软了：「难道我不比他好吗？我只会对你更好，你就安心跟我回去……」

他根本不明白……

哪里是好与坏的问题。鹿惊失神地喘息着，茫然地想，只是……不一样。

鸢和他，和他们都不一样。他们不是一类人，从一开始就不是。

他越过鸢的肩膀，遥遥望向那只搁在桌上的镇纸。幼犬小小的脸孔仿佛含着笑，似乎下一刻就能活过来。它张嘴吐舌，闭着一只眼睛，摇头摆尾、活泼可爱。


	3. 替身情人

鹿惊被干得喘息连连，两腿颤颤地挂在鸢的腰上，软得几乎支撑不住自己的身体，只能随着他的动作上下颠簸。不论鸢如何甜言蜜语地哄骗他，他始终不肯松口跟他走，到了后来鸢也满心郁怒，耐心尽失。他从来不是什么温柔和善的人，愿意做小伏低这么久已是到了极限，此时冷下脸来，沉着语气威胁他：「你再这样闹下去，别怪我动些粗暴手段。」

对他来说，封了他的记忆修为把人带回去也是一样的，正好能够让他再也不惦记那个短命鬼道侣，心心念念的全是自己。

话是这么说，不过不到万不得已他也不舍得这么对待他。他掐着鹿惊的下巴去吻他的殷红唇瓣，鹿惊侧过头躲避着他的亲吻，抬手去推他的脸，结果一把推下了他脸上的面具。鸢啧了一声，也懒得去捡，压着他执着地亲上来，缠绵地含吮着他的嘴唇。鹿惊第一次亲眼看到他的真容，一时心神巨震，甚至忘了反抗，任凭他缠着他的舌头吮吸挑逗，怔怔地望着他说不出话来。

……怎么可能……怎么可能会有这种事……

他的心脏狂跳起来，内心不由自主地冒出了一丝隐隐的侥幸和希冀，很快被自己强行碾灭。

那个人已经死了。

带人……已经死了。

人死不能复生，修道之人即便能沟通天地，也无法逆转阴阳。他的神魂早已消散在天地之间，最好的结果也不过是重入轮回，投胎转世。从鸢的年纪来看，他绝无可能会是带人的转世。

话是这么说，可是，实在太像了，素昧平生的两个人，出身性格天差地别，为什么会长得如此相似？十八年的岁月能够模糊很多记忆，但是鹿惊没有一刻忘记过和带人有关的事，如果带人活到鸢的年纪，他大概也会是这样一副容貌……

鸢不明白他为什么突然愣在了原地，疑惑地抬眼看了过来。他生得很有几分俊秀，细眉大眼，睫毛纤长，显得分外有少年气，一点都不像是个魔修。嘴唇微微抿着，略显丰厚的下唇比上唇突出一些，不言不语也像是在噘着嘴和谁赌气，这种神态也和带人一模一样。

「你……」

「你怎么了？」

鹿惊脸色苍白，捂着胸口急剧喘息着，看着好像随时可能晕厥过去。鸢以为他被自己吓到了，急忙把他抱到怀里，说些软话去哄他开心：「别怕，我怎么舍得那样对你？就是吓一吓你，好叫你乖乖听话。」他有心想学着别人的样子对他叫一通心肝宝贝，又实在说不出那等浮浪情话，憋红了脸也吐不出一个字，索性不说了，在他的银白长发上亲了亲，「跟我回去吧？你们宗门哪有什么好东西，到我那边有我好好疼你，不管什么天材地宝，灵丹仙药，统统都给你……」

威逼不成又是利诱，他这心思真是浅薄得一眼就能看穿，哪像什么魔门宗主，倒像个情窦初开的毛头小子……鹿惊心下微哂，但他这次出于一种自己都说不清道不明的心态答应了下来，没再推拒。

他想多看看那张脸……哪怕明知对方不是他想见的那个人，他也忍不住借着他的皮囊一解相思之苦。

他知道自己这么做很不应该，对方待他一腔赤诚，他回报的却是虚情假意。出于愧疚，他的态度难得柔顺下来，几乎称得上是百依百顺，让鸢又是惊疑又是喜悦，越发缠他缠得紧，把他带回魔宗以后更是一刻都离不得。他确实让人替鹿惊备好了寝殿，但他根本不愿放他回去，只想时时刻刻和他待在一起。

让他奇怪的是，他每每去和鹿惊见面，鹿惊都会请求他取下面具。他自觉相貌平平，并不如鹿惊那般出色，然而鹿惊每次捧着他的脸看过来的目光无比深情，他思来想去，只以为自己有生以来第一次靠美色勾住了别人的心，心中暗自得意。

「嗯……嗯、轻、轻一些……」

鹿惊雪白的脖颈上套着一个精致的项圈，正中间挂着一枚小巧的金铃，随着他的动作发出清脆悦耳的叮铃声。

鸢用舌尖撩拨着他胸前挺立的朱红乳首，在他白皙的肌肤上留下一连串浅粉色的吻痕。鹿惊难耐地喘息着，手指抚过他线条清晰的下巴，指尖绕上了他垂落的柔软黑发。

真的太像了……

被他这样爱抚亲吻，鹿惊仿佛回到了过去和爱侣耳鬓厮磨、翻云覆雨的时光。明明知道鸢不是那位和他结下同生共死誓约的道侣，他仍然不由自主地沉溺在了他的温柔小意之中。

鸢的两指插在他的体内，毫不留情地顶弄着他湿润滑腻的肉壁，插得鹿惊闷哼着环住他的脊背，后穴直如花蕊吐蜜，源源不断地淌出淫汁。他腰身颤抖，屈起膝盖双腿大张着方便他的动作，被他弄得狠了便轻轻咬住下唇默默忍耐，嘴角的那颗小痣仿佛是在诱人亲吻，眉目间也显出了几分似是痛苦、似是欢愉的情态。

「啊、啊、嗯……唔嗯……」

鸢衔住他上唇中央的那颗饱满唇珠，又增加了一根手指，深深埋进两个指节，在里面旋转抽动着：「喜欢吗？」

「嗯、嗯……呀……！不要……不、不要手指……」

鸢的唇边悄然浮起了一丝笑意，柔声问道：「不要手指，那要什么？」

鹿惊眼神迷离地看向他，鸢出了一身薄汗，眼睛亮亮的，翘着唇角微笑的样子满满的都是少年意气。他痴痴地凝视着这个熟悉的笑容，一手拉着他的手腕慢慢帮他抽出手指，一手去摸他胀硬的男根，主动抬起臀部用湿漉漉的小穴去套弄他的阳具：「要……要你……」

鸢再也忍受不住，架起他两条颤动不止的大腿搭在肘弯里，粗硬肉物捅进他红腻湿软的后穴中蛮横地翻搅捣弄。鹿惊虚虚搂住他的脖颈，十指紧紧绞在一起，雪白睫毛上沾满了泪珠，张着薄红的唇急促地喘息着，唇角甚至流下了透明的涎水。他轻喘着把下巴搁在鸢的颈窝里，轻轻握住他的一缕黑发，只觉得腹内火烫，被他肏得都要化了。

曾经……也是这样……

带人平时脾气急躁，总是冒冒失失的，在床上也显得分外迫切。加上他精力旺盛，好像怎么都做不够，鹿惊恍惚间常常以为自己会死在他的身下。

一样，也不一样。

不是他、不是他、不是他……外表再怎么相像，终究不是一个人……

鸢分开他两条颤抖的雪白大腿，又一次狠狠插了进来，鹿惊低呼一声，被干得全身发抖，紧绞着鸢的性器抽搐着到达了高潮。他张着嘴半天发不出声音，极致的快感让他眼神涣散地盯着鸢微挑的眼睛，颤着嘴唇喊了一声：「带人……」

鸢的眼神有一瞬间的迷茫，他很快反应过来，恶狠狠地瞪着他，气得双目一片赤红。

原来如此……原来如此！他竟敢把他当成别的男人！难怪他那么喜欢他的脸，每次看着他的时候都像在透过他看别人……一个筑基期的小修士，实力低微，倒霉短命，也配和他相提并论？在他看来，他居然只是这种人的替身？！

他恨得眼里几乎滴下血来，差点控制不住自己的怒火活活掐死他，又死活舍不得对他动手，硬生生地忍住怒气，匆匆拔出自己的阳物，披上衣服丢下他头也不回地走了。


End file.
